


An Accident

by allycat0500



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allycat0500/pseuds/allycat0500
Summary: The Doctor has many things that he blames himself for. The death of his wife is one of them.A very, very short story. This was created with the realization that the Doctor never went back to see his wife after he left.





	An Accident

No. 

No. 

It was supposed to be fun. A game. It was not supposed to end like... this. With death. 

Her death.

Well, his. If he hadn't been so careless, he wouldn't have died. She wouldn't have had to give him her regenerations. She would still be alive.   
It was all his fault. 

He couldn't stay. He couldn't bear to look out back and see the tree they planted, or the play-set they built for their children, and later, grandchildren. To wake up in their bed, only to be alone.   
He had to leave. And never return.


End file.
